


Not Mine To Miss

by Babybuckleydiaz



Series: Buddie Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Eddie Diaz, M/M, Possessive Eddie Diaz, Sad Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybuckleydiaz/pseuds/Babybuckleydiaz
Summary: I have a prompt if you want to do it: Buck and Eddie are casually sleeping together and while they’re at a party with other firehouses Eddie gets really jealous of Buck flirting with someone else (can be a man or a woman). You can either have Eddie jealous and annoyed by himself or have him express how jealous he was when they hook up. I would prefer not to have any love confessions, but Eddie can still be secretly in love with him. Thank you!
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddie Tumblr Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712443
Comments: 5
Kudos: 113





	Not Mine To Miss

Eddie didn’t know what _this_ was when they started it, hasn’t been able to put a name to for the months that he and Buck have been falling into bed together. But maybe that’s the thing, because if he puts a name to whatever they are makes it real; and that’s something that Eddie doesn’t think he can deal with right now. So he lets it go on as it is, doesn’t call it anything but sleeping with his best friend because he’s bored; not because he craves being able to touch Buck in such a way.

Something that Eddie hadn’t expecting getting into this was that feeling of pure jealousy and possessiveness that flows through his body at anyone laying their hands on Buck. He feels as though someone has taken a hold of his heart and given it a tight squeeze when he watches Buck’s flirty smile aimed at anyone who isn’t him. He knows he doesn’t have the right to feel this possessiveness, that Buck isn’t his and there isn’t anything exclusive between the two.

What he doesn’t notice in his own jealous thoughts is how Buck politely declines anyone’s advances before giving a hopeful look at the man who never sees it.

Eddie finds himself sitting on a bar chair, nursing a beer in his hand as he lets his gaze fall on Buck. The blonde was standing on the other side of the room, smiling at something the man that he was talking to had said. The man is handsome, even Eddie can see that, reaching Buck’s height easily. This man is someone that Eddie can see Buck getting with, and he can’t help how his heart drops to his stomach at the thought of Buck being with anyone who isn’t him. But Buck seems to happy talking to this man, his face lighting up with the handsome smile that Eddie has grown to adore whenever he’s blessed enough to see it. Buck looks relaxed, leaning against the bar with a beer in his hand as he continue to talk about whatever has this man so interested.

Eddie looks over to his left when he hears someone take a seat beside him, and he sighs when he sees Hen having taken the seat that Buck had been sitting less than ten minutes ago. Inwardly, Eddie curses and thinks that if he hadn’t asked Buck to go and get them some fresh beers than he wouldn’t even be talking to this man. “You know, if looks could kill that man would be dead.” Hen points out, a knowing look written all over her face when her gaze shifts from Buck than back to Eddie. Eddie doesn’t respond, and if she’s honest than Hen wasn’t expecting him to but it causes her to sigh in annoyance none the less. She shakes her head at Eddie, knowing that he was the person holding himself back from what he truly wants. And that would be one Evan Buckley.

“I don’t get why you’re doing this to yourself?” Hen asks, her voice having taken over a more serious note as she once more shifts her gaze to Buck; who really does look happy as he talks to this man. She likes this look on Buck, likes seeing him happy. But she knows that both Eddie and Buck would be much happier without each other if they stopped running around their feelings. She knows how Buck feels, how he’s accepted the fact that he has feeling outside of something sexual for Eddie, but he knows that Eddie isn’t on the same page yet and doesn’t want to lose what they already have.

_“Having him this way is better than not having him at all.”_ Hen can’t help but grimaces when she remembers the words that the other male had said to her one day, the sadness and longing clear on his face when he uttered those words. He and Hen had been drinking together, at Buck’s apartment where they walked about whomever and whatever for hours until the topic had fallen onto whatever he had with Eddie. She remembers the crestfallen expression growing on Buck’s face when he said that he knew what Eddie felt about this, that is was something more than just sex for him right now.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Hen. He can talk to whoever he wants.” Eddie says finally, pulling Hen from her own thoughts and forces her to turn her attention back to him. “We’re not in a relationship; he can fuck whoever he wants.” Hen frowns as she shakes her head, rolling her eyes. “You’re gonna lose him soon, and once that happens you’re going to regret it.” Hen decides that there isn’t anything she can do, that no matter what she said it wouldn’t be able to get through the other man’s thick skull. So she waits a moment after uttering the words, and when he notices that Eddie isn’t going to reply to her she shakes her head, rolling her eyes as she stands up. “Idiots.” She mumbles, Eddie barely even glancing up at her as she walks away; instead taking a sip of his beer and looking back at the man across the room.

Buck comes home with him that night, and doesn’t seem to mind when Eddie fucks him harder than he ever has before.

**Author's Note:**

> Since the original prompter didn't want a love confession, I'm writing that next chapter. Which should be uploaded tomorrow.   
> Anyway, thank you guys so much for reading and I hope that you enjoyed it.


End file.
